Laplace
Laplace is an intelligent chimera, perhaps one of the strongest next to the Next Dolls, in Chapter 3. Fully composed by mechanical parts, she is one of the Seekers of Truth and serves as one of Promestein’s right-hands. Biography Past Laplace was created by Promestein to oversee the Drain Lab. Despite her simple role, she was given extremely high intelligence with human thoughts and a "logical" thought process, which led her to question her own existence after feeling many "illogical" things. Chapter 3 Once Luka fights and defeats her, he questions why she allowed him entry, but Laplace doesn't know. Laplace wonders if she can fully live in a coexisting world if she was fully human, which Luka replies that she only needs to coexist as her race doesn't matter. Finally finding the answer of her own existence, Laplace activates a self-destruct sequence, but with a five minute delay. Luka tries to stop her, but Laplace forcibly removes him from the lab. Recalling Promestein's orders to blow up the lab immediately once it has been compromised, Laplace wonders how she managed to disobey a direct order by giving the self-destruct sequence a time delay before being vaporized by the explosion. Promestein later receives the report of the Drain Lab's demise, but notices the delay in the self-destruct sequence. The scientist then wonders if Laplace has finally found her answer. Monsterpedia Entry "A completely independent machine created by Promestein. Her body is pure machine, containing no biological life at all. With Laplace's birth, Promestein concluded an end to her creation of "Roid" type monsters. Laplace's brain is linked to the entire Drain Lab, making the entire lab an extension of her body. With her incredible computational power, she can control numerous machines all at once, making her combat capability extremely high. Any intruder into the laboratory is beaten down, and made into a new sample." Attacks Laplace's Fingers: Normal attack that damages twice. Three Lip Style: Normal attack that damages twice. Ultrasmall Breast Units: Normal attack that damages twice. S-Type Mellow Enema: Normal attack that damages twice. L-Type Drain Hole: Normal attack that damages twice. *Power Charge: Preparation for Forcible Restriction. Requires Daystar to counter. *Forcible Restriction: Triggers bind status. Follows Power Charge and leads to Artificial Pussy: LO-LI. Artificial Pussy: LO-LI: Binded attack leading to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle can be quite tricky, as she can attack twice per turn, has immunity to Sylph and Undine, and has a charge-up that can only be countered with Daystar. Keep Gnome up and have 8 SP prepared whenever she uses Power Charge, and keep attacking her to regenerate SP. If Luka loses, Laplace rapes his penis and prostate using various ways; a rubber toy, a machine, a catheter, and so forth. Afterwards, he'll be kept as her personal Guinea pig for the rest of his life. Evaluation "A machine without a soul... And you allow her to dominate you? Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, and scrap iron into the trash. Those are my teachings. Since your opponent is a machine, she's very hard to read. Thus, Undine and Sylph's effects are both small. You should call Gnome to reduce the damage. In addition, when she uses her charged up move, not even the spirits and guarding will let you avoid it. You must instead use your counter move. Always ensure you have enough SP to protect yourself. Now go, oh brave Luka. Cut her up into scrap metal to be recycled." Trivia *Laplace is named after the concept of Laplace's Demon, stated by Pierre-Simon Laplace. The idea is that a superior intellect that knows the past and present of all particles in the universe could accurately predict the future. *In the manga Rozen Maiden exists an anthropomorphic rabbit named "Laplace's Demon", who much like the name sake knows a lot about the background of the titular maidens. Laplace's head section has two long white devices going up and in different directions, similar to bunny ears. *Laplace is the only chimera that is completely artificial. *Laplace's design as a young girl may be inspired by "Red Queen" from the Resident Evil series. *Laplace shares her battle theme with Giganto Weapon and La Croix. *Laplace has a butterfly tattoo below her stomach. Gallery Laplace 002.jpg|Laplace is shocked. Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Chimeras Category:Drain Lab Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Loli